Wonder Woman
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Just a cute little Halloween fic.


Just a short little halloween inspired fic. I had it written yesterday, but was out and about all day. Too late to upload?

**Wonder Woman**

"So what are you and blondie dressing up as?" Mark asked Callie as he took a seat at the cafeteria table a few days before Meredith and Derek's annual Halloween bash. They had it every year on Halloween night on their land. They lit up their backyard with lights and a dance floor. Kids could swim in the pool, and almost all the surgeons from SGH were invited.

Callie laid down the medical journal she was reading and looked up at Mark with a smirk, "I'm going as Wonder Woman."

"You do that every year," Mark interrupted her while rolling his eyes. No matter how many times he and Arizona tried to get her to stray away from the costume, she would not budge.

"It's because I am Wonder Woman." Callie smirked, "Wonder Woman with a freaking scalpel."

"Hot." Mark commented as he sipped his coffee. "And Arizona?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Arizona was always a holiday fanatic. She wore green on St. Patty's day, decorated the house in Christmas, wore bunny ears during easter weekend, and dressed up on Halloween. If there was a holiday going on, she was definitely one to take part in it.

"Arizona is going as a pumpkin. She's painting her tummy orange and everything." Callie smiled fondly as she thought about her wonderful wife.

"That's disgustingly cute," Mark smirked, "She'll match with Maggie. Lexie is all gun-ho about her being a pumpkin. She said every kid should be dressed as a pumpkin their first Halloween." Mark rolled his eyes, "I say, why not throw on a sheet over her head and make her a ghost."

"Oh Mark," Callie groaned with a laugh, "Please tell me you didn't say that to Lexie. She hates being patronized."

"I slept with Matt in his big boy bed." Mark admitted. Mark and Lexie have been married four years and have a four-year old son, Matt, and a one-year old daughter, Maggie.

"Well, Matt wasn't a pumpkin his first year." Callie pointed out with a shrug of her shoulders. Callie thought back to Matt's first Halloween. That year it was also Meredith and Derek's daughter, Lindsey's, first halloween, so that's when the Halloween party tradition started.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Mark nodded enthusiastically, "and she claims that since she missed out with him, she has to make it up with Maggie."

"Well, anything Maggie wears, she'll look adorable in." Callie smiled. "What are you and Lexie going as?"

"Don't laugh." Mark muttered as he drooped his head in shame.

Callie grinned, "Oh this has gotta be good." Callie leaned closer over the table in excitement.

"Barbieandken." Mark replied really fast and under his breath.

"What was that?" Callie bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Barbie and Ken." Mark told her louder. Callie immediately bursted out in laughter.

"Shut up, that's just too great." Callie noticed Derek walk in with Meredith and motioned for them to come over to their table.

"What's up?" Derek smiled as the two neurosurgeons took a seat.

"Lexie and Mark are going as Barbie and Ken to the party." Callie told them with a giant grin present on her face.

Derek immediately broke out in a giant laugh, "I'm sorry, that's just too funny."

"What are you two going as?" Mark grumbled as he nodded toward Meredith and Derek.

"I'm going as a number 2." Derek grinned proudly.

Mark and Callie shared a look of confusion.

"And I'm going as Mere." Meredith smiled. "2" She pointed at Derek, "Mere" she pointed to herself.

"Oh! Tumor!" Callie shouted and then her face fell in confusion again, "Really? that's the best you could come up with?"

"I agree, that's pretty stupid." Mark noted.

"Yeah, well you're plastic." Derek shrugged, "Don't start."

* * *

"Babe, you're looking hott." Callie commented as Arizona walked out of their bedroom with her shirt folded up over her stomach, and her stomach painted orange with a black toothy smile across her belly.

"I'm a fat pumpkin." She pouted as she crossed her arms over her stomach the best she could.

Callie giggled at the site. "You're beautiful, and we're late," Callie mumbled as she looked at the clock on the T.V, "ready to go?"

"Yep, by the way, you're looking hot yourself," Arizona whispered seductively into Callie's ear as they headed for the front door.

"And you wanted me to pick a new costume. Ha! No way, Jose!" Callie smirked as she held the door open for Arizona.

* * *

"Callie!", "Arizona" was heard as soon as they walked into the backyard of Meredith and Derek's backyard. They looked over to the kids table and noticed Lindsey, Meredith and Derek's daughter, and Matt, Mark and Lexie's daughter running their way.

Arizona leaned down to hug Lindsey while Matt jumped into Callie's arms and she spun him around.

"Daddy said you're my girlfriend tonight because you're Wonder Woman and I'm Superman!" Matt told Callie excitedly as he put each of his hands on her face and squished them together.

"Well," Callie sighed jokingly, "You have to ask Mrs. Pumpkin over here."

Matt turned to Arizona with his famous pout and perfect hazel eyes, "Please Mrs. Pumpkin."

Arizona smiled, "Sure, I don't need her." Arizona teased. "Come one Cinderella!"

* * *

"Bobbing for apples!" Arizona clapped her hands excitedly as Derek lifted the huge bucket of apples and water onto the table. "I'll be right back." Arizona told Callie and Mark as she made her way over to the line of kids that had formed.

"You can tell she's a PED surgeon." Mark rolled his eyes.

Arizona stood in front of the bucket and dumped her face into it.

"Damn!" Mark commented as Arizona came up a few seconds later with an apple in her mouth.

"That's my girl," Callie smirked.

"She's good with her mouth." Mark nudged Callie in the side. Callie rolled her eyes but didn't deny it.


End file.
